


Communication Breakdown

by firefly124



Series: Destiel Advent Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas might be trying just a little too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this picture-prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/large_untitled-2_zps8bff6dfd.jpg.html). Title is from [this Led Zeppelin song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOZCAjcYurE).

~*~

Dean just stood there for a moment before he realized he should probably close his mouth. There was probably something he was supposed to say. He just had no idea what it was.

Cas' grin slipped, making Dean feel like a total heel.

“I thought you would like it,” Cas said. “After what you said when we worked that other case ...”

What other …? Oh, that case. With the reindeer costumes. Except, it wasn't the reindeer part Dean had enjoyed.

Dean stalked over to where Cas stood by the bed and put his hands on the angel's hips. Still clueless what to say, he brought their lips together in a bruising kiss, buying himself some time and focusing on the fact that Cas had been waiting for him mostly naked. Obviously there were plans here, and those, Dean was all for. He just had to get past the next few minutes without Cas giving him the kicked-puppy-eyes.

“What I'd like,” he finally said, “is this thing off of you.”

With that, Dean grabbed the strings on Cas' hips and broke them, letting the creepy-Santa-jock-thing fall to the floor. 

Cas' eyes went wide. No kicked-puppy look there. Awesome.

“It would seem you have some catching up to do,” Cas said with a sly smile.

“Oh, I'm catching up,” Dean said, and proceeded to spend the rest of the night doing exactly that.


End file.
